1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image correction circuit having a function of performing a correction process on an image signal, an image correction method and an image display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses such as television receivers, VCRs (Video Cassette Recorders), digital cameras, television cameras or printers typically have an image processing function which makes image quality correction to an input image, and then outputs the input image (for example, functions such as luminance or contrast control, and contour correction). Such a function is effectively applied mainly to a totally dark and low-contrast image or a blurred image.
Among image processing circuits having such a function, a DC transmission rate circuit has a function of lowering a DC component (a direct current level) according to the magnitude of an average peak level (APL) in each image frame of input image data (for example, refer to Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. H2-47155). More specifically, in the case where the average peak level is high (bright), an average displayed image is obtained by shifting the whole image to darker side. Such a DC shift (a direct current level conversion) corresponds to human eye sensibility (which obtains a certain average amount of light by closing an eye's iris when it is bright, and opening the eye's iris when it is dark), so the DC transmission rate circuit achieves a high effect on improvement in the image quality of a displayed image.